Sorcerer Supreme: Premiere
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Tras la muerte de James y Lily Potter, Harry es criado por el Doctor Strange y Clea. Tras la muerte de Stephen contra Dormammu, Harry es elegido como el nuevo Hechicero Supremo. ONE SHOT. Harry Potter / Scarlet Witch. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva idea.**

* * *

 ***En esta ocasión es un crossover entre Harry Potter y el Universo Marvel.**

* * *

 ***La premisa es simple: Tras la muerte de James y Lily Potter, Harry es criado por Stephen Strange y Clea que tras la muerte del Doctor, Harry se convierte en el Hechicero Supremo.**

* * *

 ***Esta publicación es solo un One Shot. Una especie de Premier acerca del trabajo que realizaré en el futuro. El mismo no comenzará hasta 2017 salvo que pueda finalizar anteriormente alguno de mis otros trabajos en continuo que siguen publicado.**

* * *

 ***** Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes de Marvel tampoco me pertenecen. Solamente me pertenece la trama y como los utilizo._

* * *

" **Harry Potter: Sorcerer Supreme"**

' **PREMIERE'**

* * *

Harry Potter x Marvel Crossover

By Spidey_Legend

* * *

 _Ideado: 21/11/2015_

 _Creado y Finalizado: 22/11/2015._

 _Editado y Corregido: 22/11/2015_

* * *

 **H** abía pasado tan solo una semana desde el funeral de su mentor y todavía podía sentir la tristeza de aquel día dentro de su pecho.

El difunto en cuestión era nada menos que Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo correspondiente a esta dimensión quien había sacrificado su vida para derrotar al temible Dormammu quien buscaba conquistar y anexar a su dimensión de oscuridad y olvido.

La pelea contra Dormammu fue fatal cuando el Doctor Strange se vio obligado a utilizar un hechizo prohibido del Libro de los Vishanti en contra de su enemigo.

El hechizo implicaba la vida de quien lo conjuraba pero cumplía con el objetivo efectivamente.

La Tierra se había librado de uno de sus más peligrosos contrincantes pero a cambio de uno de sus más grandes héroes.

El ojo de Agamotto, que simbolizaba al sucesor como Hechicero Supremo había escogido al discípulo de Strange. Este discípulo era un joven muy talentoso llamado Harry Potter.

Harry Potter había estado marcado por la magia desde su nacimiento.

Sus padres fueron practicantes de magia en Inglaterra hasta que el Mago Oscuro que se denominaba a sí mismo Voldemort los atacó en una Noche del 31 de Octubre cuando él tenía tan solo un año de edad.

Su padre, James Potter había fallecido.

Su madre, Lily Evans también murió tras interponerse ante el hechizo de muerte de Voldemort para salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, en un acto inexplicable, cuando Voldemort trató de conjurarlo nuevamente, este hechizo rebotó en su persona y le destruyó su cuerpo completamente.

Al recordar la muerte de sus padres, Harry no podía evitar pensar en el traidor Peter Pettigrew quien se suponía que estaba de su lado pero era en realidad un agente de Voldemort.

Tras la muerte de James y Lily Potter, su padrino Sirius Black fue tras él y logró matarlo pero en un desafortunado incidente, veinte civiles murieron como consecuencia de la pelea y el Ministerio de Magia decidió juzgar y encarcelar a su padrino por el período de veinte años.

Si Harry no se había equivocado en los cálculos, Sirius tendría que ser liberado en unos pocos meses.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie tuvo en cuenta, fueron las acciones de Severus Snape.

Snape, antiguo amigo de su madre pero a la vez enemigo de su padre y padrino, llegó primero al lugar de los hechos acompañado de Remus Lupin, el cuarto miembro del grupo de amigos de su padre y se llevaron al único sobreviviente de la matanza rumbo a una casa segura.

Por lo que pudo saber, Remus pretendía preguntarle a su líder Albus Dumbledore pero Snape se negó y a cambio decidió llevarlo a los Estados Unidos donde vivía un colega y amigo suyo llamado Stephen Strange.

Severus y Remus al llegar al Santuario de Strange le explicaron lo sucedido y el Doctor decidió adoptarlo como hijo y aprendiz de mago para cuando llegase el momento de sucederlo.

Así fue como Harry fue criado por el Hechicero Supremo y su esposa Clea.

Clea era la sobrina de Dormammu e hija de Umar, quien era tan peligrosa y malvada como su hermano.

" _Harry. No deberías estar triste. Stephen hubiese querido que sigas adelante con tu vida"._ Harry Potter levantó la vista y vio la esbelta figura de la mujer que lo crió.

Clea Strange tenía unos cabellos largos y blancos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y unos ojos azules que podían hacer lo mismo.

Su sonrisa cálida siempre lo calmaba cuando tenía alguna angustia y en esos momentos no era la excepción.

" _Lo entiendo madre. Es solo que lo extraño"._ Clea sonrió tristemente al escuchar las palabras de su hijo adoptivo pero que amaba como si fuese propio.

" _Lo sé. Yo me siento igual"._ Clea le secó el lagrimeo que emanaban de los ojos de Harry y se puso seria, pues tenía que darle una noticia importante.

" _Harry. Hay algo importante que te debo decir"._

Cuando Harry vio la expresión en Clea supo que no era cualquier trivialidad y espero en silencio las noticias.

" _Debo irme, Harry"._

Fue como un balde de agua fría en su rostro.

" _No entiendo"._

" _Harry. Recuerdas que te mencioné que Dormammu es mi tío"._

Harry asintió con su cabeza aunque algo tímido en su respuesta.

" _Ahora que mi tío fue destruido, debo regresar y tomar control de la dimensión oscura"._

" _Para resumirlo Harry, con Dormammu muerto, mi madre Umar tiene vía libre para erigirse con el control de mi hogar y por el bien de todos no puedo permitirlo. Ella es tan peligrosa como mi tío"._

Harry entendió perfectamente las razones.

" _No te preocupes hijo, no vas a estar solo. Solo confía abiertamente en ellos y triunfarás"._

Harry sabía a quienes se refería.

Uno de ellos era Wong, el sirviente de Strange desde que este último se había convertido en el Hechicero Supremo. En señal de respeto, Wong ahora serviría a Harry y lo ayudaría en todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

La otra persona era Wanda Maximoff. La segunda aprendiz de Strange que había llegado al Santuario hacia un año tras la muerte de su hermano gemelo Pietro.

Wanda era una hermosa muchacha de su edad con cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, figura esbelta y que gustaba vestirse de color escarlata. De ahí que él jocosamente la apodó Scarlet Witch y ella alegremente adoptó el apodo como propio.

Harry aún no tenía apodo propio pero seguramente ahora sería referido con el mismo que su mentor y si no, por las dudas había estado pensando en el nombre Arcane pero no estaba del todo convencido.

" _Bueno hijo, tengo que irme"._ Clea se acercó al rostro de Harry y lo besó en la mejilla derecha en son de despedida y lo abrazó fuertemente y lo contrajo hacia su pecho en señal de amor materno.

El abrazo durante unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos pero finalmente se separaron y Clea abrió el portal inter-dimensional que la llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

Antes de desaparecer, Harry y Clea y compartieron una sonrisa que significaba un hasta luego.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Hasta aquí llegó esta especie de Prólogo de mi nueva idea. Espero que les haya parecido interesante.**

* * *

 ***La historia comenzará en un nuevo archivo probablemente llamado "Rise of Arcane".**

* * *

 ***Parejas: Harry/Wanda/Harem.**

* * *

 ***Creo que esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
